I can love you better
by Kuu-chan07
Summary: Kagome is feeling a little down after Inuyasha leaves to once again chase after Kikyo. But when she decides to show Inuyasha how much she loves him...will he accept her or push her away


_Ok so before you guys read this i would like to dedicate it to one of my Best friends and my number one Betta...Amanda-dono. She deserves it because without her you guys wouldn't be reading this story lol...Anyways I'll stop my yapping and let you read the story lol...dont forget to R and R_

_/She's got you wrapped up in her satin and lace.  
Tied around her little finger./_

Kagome sat under a large sakura tree on a cool day in April. Even though this was supposed to be a pleasant day she couldn't seem to put on a smile. She sighed a long and melancholy sigh. _'Did he really have to go and see her again?'_

It has been three years since they formed this group and this waiting around was getting old. They were supposed to be following a lead that they got from the little town not to far from where they were.

However, thanks to Kikyo's incessant soul collectors, they were forced to pause their mission so that a certain hanyou could go find his long lost love. Worst thing was he left without so much as a glance towards the inconsolable girl that now sat under the grand sakura tree.

'_It's like he's under a spell or something, to go at her beck and call whenever she wills it. I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!'_ She mentally screamed, berating herself.

The wind blew some hair into her face and she unconsciously batted the silky tresses away from her eyes.

_  
/She's got you thinkin' you can never __escape__.  
Don't you know your heart's in danger./_

From where her friends sat they contemplated about how to cheer the saddened girl up, but so far every plan was a dud.

"Oh, I wish that stubborn baka would come back so that she could at least be mad at him, it's not good for her to keep all the pent up anger inside." remarked the demon exterminator. She had her neko-youkai in her lap, petting her small friend.

"Yes, but I believe this will be a good test for her." The monk stated serious, which was a big shock to everyone who knew him.

"TEST…test how?" questioned the small kitsune sitting on his shoulder. This was the most cockamamie idea that the monk as had since. Well, most of the monk's ideas were cockamamie come to think of it.

"Well you see, Inuyasha is to proud, and shy might I add, to admit anything then Kagome is going to have to make the first move; so, I figure if she gets pushed hard enough then she might come out and admit to him that she likes him." Stated the monk matter-of-factly.

"Well, that makes sense, I guess, but do you really think that Kagome will admit her feelings first. I mean, she has a stubborn streak herself, ya know?" asked the kitsune jumping off of Miroku's shoulder.

"It has to work Shippo…if it doesn't then Kagome may end up really hurt." Sango answered while standing up and walking over to her best friend.

Kagome picked up a cherry blossom from the ground and twirled in between her index and thumb finger. _'What does Kikyo have that I don't have anyways? I mean we look the same…don't we, at least that's what everyone tells me.'_ The distraught girl looked at her reflection in the lake and sighed again. Her raven hair shown brightly in the mid-day sun and her pale complexion illuminated in the water she punch her reflection into ripples. _'Why does she have such a hold over him? Can't he see she's just trying to hurt him?'_

/_There's a devil in that angel __face__.  
If you could only see the love that you're wastin'/_

'_Well there's no way in hell that I'm going to wait around for him forever…I just…can't.'_ A lone tear started to stream down her porcelain colored cheek. Her brown eyes once again caught the reflection on herself and she inwardly cringed at the sight.

_/I can love you better that that.  
I know how to make you forget her./_

She new she loved him, hell she promised to stay with him, didn't she; and after three years of keeping that promise, her patience was starting to wear thin. Pretty soon her patience is going to start dying away into hatred, and she really didn't want that. At least she didn't think she wanted that, it would make life a lot easier though, hating Inuyasha.

The tear finally fell from the young priestesses face and into the lake creating another small ripple. The wind picked up and the cherry blossoms fell all around her in a whirl wind, creating a sort of barrier between her and reality. Kagome shivered since she forgot to wear her sweater. Ever since she graduated high school it just didn't seem needed to wear the sailor-fuku uniform any longer. However, she still wore her sweater from time to time when it would be uncharacteristically windy all of a sudden, but today she just didn't care. She had been doing that a lot lately, not caring. But no matter how much she tried to deny it, she still cared about one thing.

"Inuyasha" The word was barely a whisper in the wind, but it was still there, in the back of her mind, he would always be there; even if he did love someone else. But all she needed was one chance, one slip of his gruff exterior and stubborn attitude, and she was sure she could win him over. All she needed was a chance.

_/All I'm askin' is for one little chance.  
Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better./_

The sulking girl was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person now sitting in front of her.

Sango just sat there waiting for the dazed girl to notice her, just when she though she wasn't going to get a response at all the girl blinked her dark brown eyes.

"Oh…hey Sango, I didn't notice you sneaked up on me" The raven haired girl put on a sad small smile and just waited for Sango to say something back. She wasn't in the mood for talking right now; and though she loved her friend for trying, she didn't feel like being cheered up. She just wanted to sit and sulk in her self pity, alone. Kagome adjusted her legs so that now her knees were tucked under her chin, and her arms wrapped around her shins.

"Kagome I know you want to be alone right now, but I think I may have an answer to your problem." Kagome once again just stared, listening half-heartedly to what her friend had to say, "I think you should tell Inuyasha that you have feelings for him; maybe then he might admit he has feelings for you too." Sango tried to reassure her melancholy friend by sounding determined, but she herself wasn't sure if it would work. What if Inuyasha really did love Kikyo and not Kagome? It would break the girl's heart for sure but would she be strong enough to finish out the mission of collecting the jewel shards. Or would it tear her apart? I mean, surly she was like any other girl when it came to love, if he didn't love her it would crush her.

"Inuyasha doesn't love me, he loves Kikyo and that's all there is to it." She replied bluntly. That was enough to break her out of her self-pity party and make her see the reality that she lives in. _'Whoa, where did that come from? I've never spoken like that before, especially not to Sango.'_ For a moment Kagome turned back into the girl she once was, before Kikyo slowly started to turn her heart black.

_/I'm gonna break this spell she's got on you.  
You're gonna wake up to find./_

Now she was determined if not eager to win back Inuyasha's heart.

"KAGOME!"

And just like that, her determination and eagerness was gone. Destroyed by a shout of her name from the one person she needed and loved most.

_/You're my desire my intentions are true  
Hey babe I know it's time./_

She shriveled back into the depressed mode and her heart began to ache. _'Who am I kidding…I can't tell him how I feel. He would just laugh in my face.'_

'_**But what if he doesn't…you would feel stupid for not knowing if he truly cared.'**_

'_No I wouldn't he can just go and be with Kikyo for all I care…he wouldn't be able to see how much I care for him anyways.'_

'_**What makes you say that?'**_

'_Oh lets see…I'VE KEPT MY PROMISE OF STAYING WITH HIM FOR THREE YEARS AND HE STILL RUNS OFF TO KIKYO!'_

'_**Well, does he know how you feel? I mean, this is Inuyasha we're talking about here.'**_

'_Yeah I guess…hey wait what's with the WE?'_

'_**Oh, NOW you realize that you're talking to yourself.'**_

'_Ok ignoring that. How am I supposed to let Inuyasha know how I feel without telling him?'_

'_**Kiss him…'**_

'_WHAT!...I…I can't just kiss him out of no where…besides he has Kikyo for that.'_

'_**Oh PLEASE…do you really think he could be happy with a living corpse like her?'**_

'_Yes! He already is happy with her…he leaves whenever she's around.'_

'_**Doesn't mean anything…just try it…if he doesn't want you then oh well…you have the option of not coming back.'**_

That was true. If she didn't take the jewel shards with her then she couldn't come back. But could she really be happy never seeing Inuyasha again? Even if he did love someone else wasn't his friendship enough? Becoming even more frustrated with herself she looked at the lake sighed and decided that she would show how much she loved Inuyasha when she wasn't so temper mental.

'_Kiss Inuyasha huh?...I just hope I'm not bad at it.'_

_/You're gonna see what you mean to me.  
So open up your eyes cause seein' is believin'./_

Seeing Kagome's face brighten a little in the beginning gave Sango some hope that she at least helped Kagome decide what to do about Inuyasha. But as she continued to watch her friends internal struggle she decided that maybe it wasn't best for anyone to bother the preoccupied girl for now. So she decided to intercept the hanyou before he could pester their delicate friend. With the way her aura sizzled the only out come for Inuyasha would be a long hard 'sit'.

Kagome buried her face in her knees trying to blur out any thoughts of Inuyasha, whether they be good or bad. But some how she just couldn't shake this warmth she felt whenever she pictures his eyes; eyes that looked so sad in the beginning of their friendship; looked at her with a sweet and gentle gaze when they were alone, and eyes that burned with something indefinable whenever Kikyo held his attention.

Sango found the silver headed hanyou talking to the raven headed monk and orange toped kitsune pup. She cautiously made her way over to the small group and overheard the conversation taking place.

"Oi monk where is Kagome at?" The seemingly frustrated boy crossed his arms.

"Well, Inuyasha I don't think she wants to see you right now." replied the slightly nervous monk, and with good reason to; once Inuyasha found out that Kagome was avoiding him all HELL was going to break loose.

"And why the HELL NOT!" Inuyasha cracked the joins in his fingers.

"BEACAUSE you went after Kikyo." stated the kitsune pup as if it was the most obvious reason.

"Well I'll deal with this!" With that said he stomped over to Kagome and plopped down in front of her on the soft grass.

He just stared at her, waiting for her to notice him. He be damned if he made the first move into starting a conversation, especially if she was acting moody. However, after ten minutes he started getting very agitated at her stubbornness.

"Oi wench are ya gonna just sit there all day or are ya gonna say something?"

The raven haired priestess just sat there obviously not paying attention. By now the sun had raised high in the sky meaning it was around noon. But the bright afternoon by the lake was ruined by the depressed and agitated auras the couple was giving off. The wind picked up again and Kagome tried to hide her shiver, but Inuyasha's keen eyes picked up the slight movement.

Without a word he removed his fire rat haori and placed it on the shaking girl. A look of shock crossed her face at the selfless act her companion had displayed.

Feeling agitated with her shocked gaze he decided he would set her straight.

"I can't have you getting sick you stupid girl…" Was all he said as he plopped back down in front of her.

"Thank you" a slight blush formed on the brim of her nose as she became embarrassed under his golden gaze.

_/I can love you better than that.  
I can love you better./_

'_**Ok girl now is your chance…go on and kiss him.'**_

'_No! Will you stop it! I will do this at my own pace. Besides I already told you I would.'_

That seemed to shut up Kagome's thoughts as she dared to steal a glance at the one person that meant the most to her and yet scared her to death at the same time.

The wind picked up again and she wrapped the haori around tighter to her small frame. This was when Inuyasha decided to absolutely kill the moment by opening his mouth.

"Don't get me wrong I only gave you my haori because you stupid ningens are so WEAK and all..." Before he could finish his comment however he was interrupted by an angered priestess.

"…I-INUYASHA JUST SHUT UP…"

The boy stopped his speech and movement all together from the girl's outburst. Kagome took the opportunity to lunge at the shocked form of a boy in front of her and capture his lips with hers.

_/All I'm askin' is for one little chance.  
Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you./_

Sakura leaves quickly fell from the tree and surrounded the couple in a protective shower.

With the day going by and their friends not back yet Miroku and Shippou started getting anxious to know when they would be returning. However, seeing as Shippou had fallen asleep in the late hour that only left Miroku to worry. Deciding that he wasn't going to wait anymore Miroku stood up from their little circle around the fire, determined to find and bring their friends back; however Sango had different plans.

"Where are you going, Houshi?"

"Well, Sango my love, seeing as neither Inuyasha nor Kagome has returned to our little group, I was merely going to look and acquire as to what has had them away for so long."

'_Uh oh…He's going to ruin everything if he finds them…ok you need to stall him…think girl think!'_

A smirk crossed the demon exterminator's lips as she though of the perfect distraction.

"Oh Houshi…could you come here for a second before you leave?" The exterminator cooed in her most seductive voice. Upon hearing this all thoughts of finding his friends left the monks head immediately and he went at once to his beloved temptress.

"Y-yes Sango my sweet." The nearly drooling monk chimed falling hook, line, and sinker for Sango plan. The next thing he knew he was passed out on the floor, Sango holding Hiraikotsu in her hand.

"Stupid letch." Clapping her hands together for a job well done Sango situated herself by the fire leaving the lecherous monk passed out on the floor with a stupid grin on his face and a giant lump on his head.

'_What's going on…why is Kagome kissing me?'_

'_**Isn't this what you wanted…what you went to tell Kikyo about?'**_

'_Yes but I didn't expect her to ever do this…I mean I never thought I would be worthy of her and now…'_

'_**And now you have her so just be happy!'**_

With that last though he wrapped his arms around the one most dear to him and returned the, oh so sweet kiss, giving her the love and passion she had so long deserved from him. After a few moments Kagome broke the kiss gasping lightly for air.

Golden eyes stared into chocolate brown ones; both had a look of love and tenderness for the other capturing their attention.

"K-Kagome…what just happened?"

"I-I...I guess I…oh never mind…" The frustrated girl was starting to stand up and stomp away when a clawed and calloused hand latched on to her wrist.

"Wait Kagome, I wanted to talk to you."

Her anger dissipated as she glanced at the nervous look on the boys face, his puppy dog ears slightly drooping. "What is it?" Any harsh tone that she tried to put into her voice failed to be registered at the words that came out in a barley audible whisper. She turned her gaze back to the huge lake since it didn't seem she was going anywhere, and looking into those eyes at this moment wasn't even an option.

"I went to talk to Kikyo today."

At those words Kagome's knees buckled and she returned to her place in front of Inuyasha, his hand let go of her wrist and went limp at his side. It wasn't a secret that he went to her, but hearing it from his lips just made the pain sink in that much; the pain that she just wasn't good enough.

She stayed silent making, Inuyasha a little nervous, but he took it as a sign that she wasn't mad at him, yet.

"I went to tell her something that she needed to know about me."

Catching her interest the priestess found her voice again. "And that would be?"

_/I can love you better than that.  
I can love you better./_

"That I can't go to hell with her anymore."

Now her curiosity got the best of her, but she couldn't help remember the old fraise her mother used to tell her: _Curiosity killed the cat. _"Why not? I thought you loved her."

"I do…"

The priestess felt an unknown force clutch at her heart; she gazed down at the ground too ashamed of her self at the moment, and felt a giant urge to crawl into a ball and cry. It was funny, with just two words and her feelings were reduced to that of a five year old having their favorite toy being taken away.

"I just have something else I love more at the moment."

At these new words the raven haired girl's head shot up and she stared straight into his eyes, a look of longing and loneliness were etched into the beautiful golden orbs that she had come to love so much, and at that moment she wanted to take all of his pain away. "What might that be?"

A small smile grazed his normally frowning lips at he gazed at the beauty before him. She had truly grown up in the three years that they had been together, no longer the scrawny little fifteen year old girl, but a beautiful and vivacious eighteen year old woman.

No words came as she expected. Instead he brought his had up to cup her cheek, his claws grazing her pail skin. She closed her eyes reveling in the feeling of his warm hand, not noticing him inching closer until she felt a pleasant warmth on her lips. Her eyes shot open as he deepened this kiss by lightly biting on her lower lip.

She immediately opened her mouth closing her eyes in the process. Her hanyou began tasting every inch of her mouth deciding that she tasted like vanilla and cherries; and for the second time that day Kami granted a wind strong enough that the cherry blossoms fell from the trees and wrapped them in a pink blanket, hidden from the world.

Becoming more comfortable with the kiss the young priestess wrapped her hands in her hanyou's ivory hair, bringing his head closer to her as they explored the crevasses of each others mouths with their tongues. Finally deciding they needed to breathe Inuyasha hugged the girl before him and broke the kiss. Both gasping for air tangled up with the other they stayed sitting in each others arms for what could have been an eternity, neither one of them aware of their surroundings, they were simply and completely lost in each others eyes.

Finally catching their breaths and commonsense coming back to them with the renewed oxygen; they untangled themselves and opted for a more relaxed position lying down next to one another. Kagome's head resting on Inuyasha's chest, she could hear his heart beat, and if she wasn't mistaken, a light purr. Not a word was spoken, nor needed to be spoken in this instance. Sure Inuyasha could choose to ruin the moment by making a dumb ass remark that he would have made in the past to escape a serious moment such as this; but he opted against it, wrapping his arms around the girl he loved more then life itself, choosing instead to leave the moment as it was absolutely perfect; and like that they fell asleep as the sun drifted into the horizon, the pinks and oranges of the ski taking on a deep shade of blue with specks of twinkling lights. Both content, happy, and safe in the embrace of the others arms; a small smile formed on the sleeping girl's lips as she had finally succeeded in showing Inuyasha that she could love him better then her past self ever could.

_/All I'm askin' is for one little chance.  
Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you./_

_OK OK So i hope you all enjoyed that little story because it was the first one that i have finished for Inuyasha lol. Anyways please Rate and Review i love hearing you're opinions. And once again this story is dedicated to my number one Betta Amanda for giving me the idea for this story in the first place lol. Well i guess thats if for now...if you want a sequal just tell me and i will make it into as chapter story instead of a one shot...or just send in ideas and i will write away and try to come up with something for you. I take requests and challenges so give me your best shot and I'll try to work my magic lol._


End file.
